La Batalla Final
by Espejo Oesed
Summary: Voldemort está teniendo el día más terrible de su vida; y solo hace falta un enano greñudo con gafas para empeorarlo todavía más. Personajes OoC. Parodia de la Batalla Final de las Reliquias de la Muerte.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Todos los personajes, hechizos, lugares, etc pertenecen a Jotaka y a la Warner. Todo el mundo lo sabe, no sé por qué es necesario poner esta mierda en cada historia.**

 **NOTA:** **Los personajes de esta historia se doparon con los caramelos de Dumbledore justo antes de comenzar a escribir esto. Así que hacen lo que les da la gana sin importar sus personalidades. Son criaturas libres y salvajes, yo no las puedo controlar.**

* * *

Voldemort apuntaba a Molly Weasley con su varita. Aquella condenada mujer, que se pasaba la vida esclavizada tejiendo jerséis para tantos hijos que tenía, acababa de matar a Bellatrix, la mortífaga más loca y despiadada que había entre sus filas.

Aquella noche todo estaba saliendo mal. Primero descubre que el maldito niñato con complejo de héroe y altura de duende sabía sobre la existencia de sus amados Horrocruxes. Después descubre que no sólo sabía de su existencia, sino que además se había encargado de destruirlos. Posteriormente no le quedó más remedio que matar a Snape, uno de los pocos mortífagos competentes que tenía, porque la Varita de Saúco le pertenecía.

Y cuando la maldición asesina que le lanzó a Potter le hizo caer, se le rompió una uña. Y para colmo, un niñato le desafió y le rebanó la cabeza a su amada serpiente. ¡Pobre Nagini! Era la única que le quería y le entendía. Sobre todo cuando hablaba en pársel. Y ahora esto.

Mientras apuntaba a Molly Weasley con la varita para matarla, Voldemort tenía la certeza de que aquello no podía empeorar más. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

—¡Sorpresa! ¿Me has echado de menos? —gritó una irritante voz a sus espaldas. La reconoció de inmediato. La marioneta de Dumbledore. El enano de las gafas.

—¡Pero qué demonios...! ¿¡PERO ESTE NIÑATO NO LA HABÍA PALMADO!? —dijo Voldemort, enfurecido, mientras contemplaba la escuálida figura de su pesadilla—. ¡Se supone que el que ha hecho Horrocruxes soy yo! ¡¿Porque no te mueres, maldita sea?!

—Porque soy el prota y aquí la palman todos menos yo —dijo el niñato de las greñas—. Y tú eres el malo, así que tú serás el que estire la pata. Y lo conseguiré yo solito, porque soy El Elegido y soy el más guay de todos los que están aquí.

—¿Realmente crees que tienes poder para vencerme, héroe de pacotilla? No eres más que un crío que vive escondiéndose tras magos más altos que él y permitiéndoles morir en su lugar.

—Eh, no te pases. Que Dobby media lo mismo que yo. Además, no necesito a nadie para protegerme. Ya tengo a Dumbledore —dijo sonriendo.

—Dumbledore no está aquí. ¡Él está muerto!

—Sí, es cierto. Está muerto. Pero eso no le impide estar aquí —dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba uno de los retratos que había en el Gran Comedor. Dentro del marco, Dumbledore reposaba plácidamente en una silla, durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando como un desgraciado.

—No parece muy dispuesto a ayudarte —dijo Voldemort con malicia mientras apuntaba al chico con la varita.

—Profesor Dumbledore, despierte. Se va a perder la batalla del siglo —le dijo Luna al retrato de Dumbledore, dándole unos toquecitos en la pintada cabeza.

—¿Qué? Ah no, querida. La batalla del siglo fue la lucha de varitas que tuvimos Grindelwald y yo. Oh si, acabamos molidos. Después de eso, la última vez que nos vimos fue en ese legendario duelo en el que lo derrote, si… Un asunto bastante feo, teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado entre nosotros. ¿Quiere un caramelo de limón, señorita Lovegood?

—¡No estamos aquí para escuchar las obscenidades de este viejo verde! ¡Estamos aquí para ver como Harry Potter es finalmente destruido! —dijo Voldemort, cada vez más enfurecido.

—¡Oh, caramba Harry! ¡Estás vivo! Pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías de camino al matadero. Bueno, me alegro de verte bien. Encárgate de aplastar a este desgraciado. Humíllalo si es necesario. Que no piense con claridad a la hora de atacarte. Si lo hace, estás perdido; porque tú eres un completo inútil. Apenas sabes cómo sujetar bien la varita —dijo el retrato mientras saboreaba un caramelo de limón—. No puedo dejarlo. Ni siquiera muerto se me ha quitado el vicio. No moriré de diabetes porque ya la he palmado, que si no…

—Creo que habría muerto antes de sobredosis que de diabetes —le dijo Harry. Después se volvió hacia Voldemort—. No puedes conmigo. ¿No lo entiendes, Ryddle? Soy más indestructible que Buttercup y un Nokia juntos. Además, no puedes matar a ninguno de los que está aquí. Hice esa cosa que hizo mi madre cuando yo era un crío para protegerme. Todo ese rollo del amor y el hechizo de magia antigua. No conozco a la mitad de los que están aquí, así que mucho amor no ha podido haber de por medio. Pero bueno, no importa, ha funcionado igualmente.

—¿Realmente piensas que no puedo vencerte? ¿Acaso crees que tienes algún poder que yo desconozca?

—No, no tengo ningún poder que desconozcas. Lo que tengo es información. ¿Quieres conocerla antes de cometer alguna estupidez? —preguntó Harry, burlonamente.

—No, lo que quiero es matarte de una vez. Se supone que esto es un maldito duelo y aquí lo único que lanzamos son insultos. Enfréntate a mí como un hombre, mocoso —le espetó Voldemort.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te abrace y nos lancemos juntos desde una de las torres del castillo? —le preguntó Potter en tono burlón—. Porque no pienso tocarte ni con un palo. Y yo no soy Dumbledore. Los únicos hechizos que me sé son _Expelliarmus_ y _Expecto Patronum_ ; y con eso no se puede mantener un duelo interesante. Me dejarías frito en tres segundos. Y aquí el idiota eres tú, no yo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Si me atrevo. Serás el mago más poderoso del momento, pero parece que llevas la cabeza de adorno. No piensas mucho, simplemente matas a todo el mundo sin molestarte en atar cabos. Como hiciste con Snape. El pobre sentía un amor enfermizo hacia mi madre, incluso después de muerta. Es por eso que trabajaba secretamente para Dumbledore. Ahora que lo sé, siento una gran admiración y respeto por él; a pesar de que era un cabrón que se dedicó toda su vida hacer mi vida y la del resto de estudiantes lo más desgraciada y parecida a la suya posible —dijo el chico de las gafas.

—Me importa un pimiento si Snape le era fiel a Dumbledore en lugar de a mí. Él le arrebató la varita al matarlo ¡Y ahora está muerto y la varita de Saúco es mía! ¡Y no puedes hacer nada por arrebatármela!

—Snape no me mato. Fue un suicidio asistido. Me daba mucha pereza tener que hacerlo yo. Le pedí a Severus, como favor de colega, que lo hiciera él por mí. Así evitaba que alguien me matara y se hiciera con la lealtad de la varita de Saúco. En cualquier caso, la varita nunca le perteneció a él. Antes de que Severus me lanzará el _Avada Kedavra_ fui desarmado por el joven Draco. El sensual señor Malfoy es el verdadero dueño de la varita de Saúco —declaró Dumbledore desde el retrato.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Draco Malfoy no puede ser dueño de la Varita de Saúco! ¡Si no sabe ni atarse los cordones él solo! —dijo Voldemort, completamente encolerizado.

—¡Claro que puedo, cara serpiente! ¡¿Cómo no va ser mía la varita más poderosa del mundo?! Solo hace falta que le preguntes a la chica Weasley, a la sangre sucia y a Cara Rajada para comprobarlo —dijo Draco.

—Malfoy, no se refiere a esa varita —le dijeron los tres mencionados al unísono, rodando los ojos.

—¡En cualquier caso, eso ahora no importa! ¡Luchemos! Cuando termine contigo, mierda microscópica, podré encargarme de Draco Malfoy. Entonces la varita será por fin mía.

—Siento desilusionarte, Voldy, pero la varita ya no es de Draco. Se la quite después de una sesión salvaje de… —comenzó a decir Harry, pero se corrigió a tiempo—. Después de una visita para tomar el té. La varita de Saúco me pertenece a mí

Voldemort lo miró con la rabia burbujeando en su interior. Ese maldito entrometido había jodido todo su maligno y sensual plan. Definitivamente tenía que morir.

—Entonces esto se trata solo de un duelo de habilidad. Sin ventajas para ninguno. ¿Realmente crees que eres más hábil que yo con la varita? —le preguntó al desgraciado mocoso, retándole.

—Sí, si lo creo. Yo al menos la he usado, cosa que creo que tú no has hecho. Con la jeta que tienes, sería lo más probable. Eso sería bastante patético, la verdad. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Setenta años?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No estamos tratando ese asunto! Eres… Eres… —comenzó a farfullar, completamente enfurecido y desconcertado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación—. Pues yo al menos no tengo un nido de pájaros por pelo —dijo, tratando de defenderse.

Harry comenzó a reírse.

—Claro, porque no tienes.

—¡Maldito enano! ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —gritó Voldemort, enfurecido.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —grito el desgraciado de las gafas, haciendo que la maldición asesina del Lord rebotara y se volviera contra él.

Y así, Voldemort tuvo claro, era como un mal día se podía convertir en uno nefasto. Lo bueno es que, por fin, había terminado.


End file.
